Code Schooldays
by Jerex
Summary: starts of with a lot of humour in mrs Hertz class, and then later develps a lyoko action sequence.


**Schooldays**

**The descriptions of the characters comes from the how to handle grown ups guide (School chapter) by Jim and Duncan Eldridge and is meant to be funny, so please don't take offence.**

**Oh and before you claim that Ulrich is acting out of character I suggest you watch the episodes ****Amnesia** **and ****Rock Bottom?**** As they show a more humorous edge to Ulrich.**

Location: School, Time: History lesson,

Characters:-

Sissi: a popular child (the school bully)

Odd: a lively child (a pain in the neck)

Yumi: a questing mind (a troublemaker)

Ulrich: very keen (can't wait to leave the classroom when the bell goes)

Jearmy: a sensitive child (a vicious unspeakably nasty piece of work with psychopathic tendencies liable to erupt into violence if things don't go his way…or in this case a wimp)

Mrs. Hertz: the strict but fair teacher (a devil woman who wouldn't recognize a joke let alone a good one if it paraded around her stark naked and blew a raspberry at her)

Jim: the tall, handsome, sexy and fit sports teacher (in his dreams)

Mrs. Ishyama: Yumi's mum ('nuff said)

Mr. Ishyama: Yumi's dad (the guy who will kill Ulrich if he so much as looks at his daughter wrong)

"Now can anyone tell me what a Grecian urn is?" asks Mrs. Hertz.

"About a hundred Euros?" offers Odd grinning broadly.

Ulrich chuckles as does Jearmy, Mrs. Hertz however wasn't as amused.

"Very funny, please remember in future that this is a History class not a comedy club, Jearmy?"

"Greek pottery Mrs. Hertz" answers Jearmy smartly.

"Correct, turn to page 31 and make notes on the revolution and then answer the questions on page 32 and 33" dictates Mrs. Hertz.

"Hey!" Odd says to Ulrich "did you know? Joan of arc was Noah's wife!"

Ulrich smirks "what do you get if you cross the Atlantic with the Titanic?" he offers as a reply.

"I uh don't know" admits Jearmy

"Half-way"

Odd laughs and Jearmy smiles as he gets the now obvious joke.

"I will not tolerate this behavior any longer!" declares Mrs. Hertz "you should be studying hard, not coming up with inane remarks to amuse yourself with, continue this exercise in silence"

"Well done Odd" hisses Sissi.

"Hey it was Odd as well" Odd defends himself.

"You started it" she snaps back.

"Hey Sissi" Odd smirks "do you know, that you and I are both descended from apes, especially you!"

Sissi growls and glares at him with the glare of someone who does not only wish the receiver grievous bodily harm to the extent of their immediate and painful death in the near future, but of someone who wants to personally torture, maim and execute the person on the receiving end, in fact an eternity of torture and damnation in hell would seem like heaven compared to two minutes alone with Sissi and a sharpened pencil at that point.

Lesser men would have crumbled behind the glare that not only comprises of the traditional daggers and the more modern bullets and bombs but also laser fire as well, needless to say Odd ducks behind Ulrich and keeps his distance from Sissi for the rest of the lesson.

After class

Yumi, Ulrich and Jearmy are hanging around the lockers.

"Is she gone yet?" asks a nervous voice.

Ulrich rolls his eyes and nods his head before saying "you can come out now" Odd opens a locker from the inside and peers out in both directions before stepping out and wiping the sweat of his brow.

"She will kill you, one day you know" remarks Yumi "why don't you try thinking before you open your big mouth in future"

"Odd try thinking, Period" Ulrich laughs at Odds wounded expression.

"Hey! I do think" claims Odd "and I don't have a big mouth"

"Sure after all, it's only wide enough to insert one of your feet at a time" Jearmy remarks thoughtfully.

"So" Odd tries to change the subject "what time do you want us at your house?"

"Five" says Yumi "and don't change the subject" Odd fails.

"I know, I know, but she's just asking to be made fun off some days" Odd fondly remembers some of his past jokes and quips at Sissi's expense.

"Well if I were you, I'd stay out of Sissi's way for a few days, or maybe weeks" Jearmy advises.

Ulrich nods and puts his arm around Odd "emigrate" he suggests "go to Canada, that might be far enough, no wait the arctic's nice this time of year or is it ice this time of year?"

"Pluto would be better, or maybe Andromeda" Yumi smiles warmly making Ulrich feel on top of the world.

"Seriously guys I'd better check with Aelita, make sure she knows where we are tonight, you know just in case" says Jearmy.

"Okay I'll see you later" Yumi leaves

"Bye" "See ya" "Here's looking at you kid"

(Match the words to the speaker, not only a great story but a fun game to play too)

Jearmy also leaves

"So while Yumi and lover boy are away, what should we do?" asks Odd.

"He's that obvious?" asks Ulrich

"Separated by different planes of existence, that's harsh" comments Odd.

"Yeah…"

"Please tell me you've got a plan" Odd begs.

Ulrich smiles back "how about some target practice?"

_The __game, rapid fire assault_

_Ammo:- peas, not just any everyday or common garden peas that you can get in a superm__arket but School Cafeteria peas, stuff diamonds these are the hardest substance known to man (or woman I'm not sexist) try to bite one and you could ruin your jaws for life, it would be kinder on your teeth if you were to eat rocks instead (but not the rock cakes their used in field games.)_

_Trivia:- several of the students are certain that when ammo was scarce during World War II, the soldiers substituted peas made by the same recipe instead of bullets, several others are of the firm opinion that they are the same peas._

_Equipment:- targets (paper or plates are useful for this) plates are useful as moving targets (throw in air and fire) they are also cheap and readily available.__ Next a launcher is needed such as a slingshot/catapult or a mechanical launcher (home made or a modified BB gun)_

_Players:- 2 or more (1 can practice but it's not really a game, nor as fun.)_

"Okay all set?" asks Odd

Ulrich pulls on a set of goggles and gives him the thumbs up sigh.

"One to get ready, two for the show, three for the money, four…"

"Odd"

"Yeah?"

"Get on with it"

"Okay"

"Pull!" shouts Ulrich.

Odd throws a plate into the air, Ulrich squints and tracks it until he releases the trigger and fires the 'disc' shatters.

"One" calls out Odd.

"Pull!" shouts Ulrich again.

Odd throws another and that to is shattered by Ulrich's deadly accuracy.

"He's in unbeatable form today" commentates Odd "but can he handle two at once?"

"Pull!"

The two discs are thrown in succession, Ulrich concentrates and fires hitting first one and then the other.

"Hey! What's going on here?" yells a distinctive gruff voice.

"Dam! It's Jim" mutters Ulrich leveling the home made projectile launcher.

"Run" calls out Odd before pulling a disappearing act that would have made Paul Daniels proud.

Ulrich follows Odd's lead and makes like a tree and leaf's (geddit?) just after they've gone Jim runs around the corner puffing madly.

"Fled the scene of the crime ah?" he notices the broken crockery littering the ground "not again" he complains, why did the students have to make such a mess, why couldn't they play less destructive games.

Later in Jearmy's room

"Yo Bro! Was up!" asks Odd bouncing into the room with Ulrich in toe.

"Have you been watching those American films again?" asks Jearmy looking up from his computer.

"Have you warned Aelita" asks Ulrich.

"Uh yeah, she'll contact us if anything comes up"

"I guess we should head on over to Yumi's then" states Ulrich.

"Of course it won't be easy since for some unexplained reason Jim's on guard, we'll have to be sneaky to get out" says Odd.

"Alright what did you do this time" sighs Jearmy.

"Hey how come you always blame me? Ever think it might have nothing to do with me?" demands Odd.

Jearmy raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay rapid fire assault practice" admits Odd.

"It was my fault too" admits Ulrich "I suggested it"

"No sweat" Odd claims "we can still make it"

"It'll be a challenge" warns Ulrich.

"I laugh at challenges" claims Odd.

"Why me?" Jearmy asks no one in particular.

"You're just lucky" comments Odd.

"Well it's now, or never" states Ulrich "are you coming?"

"Of course" says Jearmy.

"Better get going, our distraction should kick off anytime now" Ulrich states.

"Distraction?" asks Jearmy wearily.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" a long and piecing scream is heard.

"Told you" Odd beams.

"Is…was that Sissi?" asks a shocked Jearmy.

"Yes" answers Ulrich simply.

"We'll tell you all about it later" promises Odd.

"I'm not so sure I want to know" replies Jearmy.

"Trust me" Ulrich states "you don't"

Climbing the wall was easily than expected with Jearmy in tagging along, Odd and Ulrich take turns at supporting him, and soon they are home free.

Yumi's house.

"Do you want to do the honors?" asks Odd nervously.

"I'll do it" states Ulrich before knocking on the door.

The door is opened by Yumi's mother, she looks a lot like her daughter, and they share the same hairstyles and features.

"Greetings" she bows her head "You must be Yumi's friends"

"You betcha" says Odd before been whacked on the head by Jearmy "Ow!"

"I'm Ulrich, this is Odd" Ulrich introduces them.

"I'm Jearmy"

"Hai, please come in"

They enter the Ishyama residence; Mrs. Ishyama closes the door behind them.

"Yumi, your friends are here" calls out Mrs. Ishyama.

Yumi hurry's down the stairs, smiling brightly "you came" Mrs. Ishyama enters the kitchen "you're late" she accuses.

"We had some…difficulties" claims Ulrich.

"Well you're here now, come and meet my folks" Yumi practically drags them into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends from school, Odd, Jearmy and Ulrich"

Yumi's mother smiles warmly at them while her father seems particularly interested in Ulrich.

"Odd has his own band, Jearmy's a computer whizz kid and Ulrich is the captain of the Football team" explains Yumi "we were thinking of watching a film at the cinema together if that's alright with you?"

Her parents agree and Yumi takes her friends through into the living room, leaving her parents to comment on her friends

"They seem nice enough" comments Mrs. Ishyama.

"Hum, that Yellow haired kid is a freaky weirdo" Mr. Ishyama claims "and that kid with glasses is a geek"

"Perhaps" sighs Mrs. Ishyama before bighting up "but Ulrich would make a good boyfriend for Yumi" she smiles romantically.

Mr. Ishyama merely grunts.

"So any ideas for the film?" asks Yumi.

"How about Hot Fuzz?" asks Odd.

"All that gore?" Jearmy says with a shudder "no thanks"

"How about something more mainstream" suggests Ulrich.

"Rush Hour 3?" Suggests Odd.

"You have a movie planned, don't you!" Ulrich accuses Yumi who smiles.

"The Golden Compass theirs an advanced screening is on at the Gourmont, I liked the trailer" replies Yumi.

"Sounds great" Odd says, but is interrupted by a warning beep from Jearmy's laptop.

"Thank the stars you answered" Aelita says "its Xana another tower has been activated"

"We'll be right there Aelita" says Jearmy.

"Just great, I was looking forward to tonight" Odd claims.

"We'd better get to lyoko" states Ulrich.

They leave Yumi's house and run to the factory.

At the Factory

Jearmy jumps onto the command chair which moves over to the supercomputer.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Odd get into the scanners, Aelita I'm sending you some company"

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Odd"

"Scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd"

"Virtualization" declares Jearmy triumphantly

All three materialize and drop onto a cliff face, they grab onto the rocky side to prevent themselves from falling off.

"You made it" says a relieved Aelita from higher up the cliff.

They begin to climb up to her "you had better hurry we have a long journey ahead" she advises.

"You mean the towers all the way up there!" Odd exclaims.

"Unfortunately yes" answers Aelita "I've never been up here before, it's rougher than the other locations, unfinished and less accessible"

"No kidding" mutters Ulrich nervously, sure he wasn't climbing a real cliff, but tell that to his vertigo.

Eventually they reach the top, a flat surface stretching across a wide area, they were near the northern edge, no monsters were in sight.

"Why hasn't Xana sent any monsters after us yet?" asks Yumi.

"I don't know" replies Jearmy "I'm sure he knows your there, this may be a trap"

"Where's the tower?" asks Ulrich

"Over there" Aelita points over the edge where a series of rocks (wildly spaced) hover above the digital sea, leading a path to the small floating island where the red glowing tower is placed, however the main continent and the tower have been connected.

"This is all wrong" exclaims Aelita

"Guys" Jearmy says "something weird is happening; I'm picking up something but their barely requesting as Xana's monsters, what's happening?"

"We can't see any monsters Jearmy" Yumi says

"But they've been here" claims Ulrich "the Tower is covered in a giant spider web, it connects the tower to the cliff top"

"But no monsters yet…oh no!" Jearmy looks aghast at the supercomputer "look up now!"

The Lyoko warriors look up with a dreary sense of dread that is well founded, suspended above them is a giant cocoon, crawling down individual web lines were the spiders that made the webs, they were as big as a Krabbe, and glowed a radioactive green colour, they had eight long legs each, the head was large and elongated with two sharp pincers that sparked with ominous green energy, eight red glowing eyes glared at them from each spider, with Xana's symbol burned black into them.

"Spiderak!" gasps Aelita.

"Friends of yours?" asks Odd hopefully.

"They were all destroyed, by Xana when he infected Lyoko, they were simple command carriers" explains Aelita.

"Xana must have resurrected and improved them" claims Jearmy.

"No biggie" Says a confident Odd, aiming his claw at the nearest Spiderak "laser arrow!" he fires an arrow that hits it's target spot on, the Spiderak screeches in rage and drops down, landing close to them, it was wounded not destroyed.

"That's new" comments Ulrich as he charges it with his sword.

"No it's old" corrects Aelita "they were designed to be hardwearing"

"How do you know all this?" asks Yumi, throwing her Saber fan at a Spiderak, it slices into the monster similarly enraging it"

The first Spiderak tries to bite Ulrich who dodges, before it shoots a blast of green sparks at Odd who barely doges the blast, this gives Ulrich the chance to slice it in half with his sword, the Spiderak shatters into emerald shards that fade away afterwards.

"They can be killed" states Ulrich as he moves to help Yumi "but it takes a lot"

A couple more Spideraks drop down, near Odd, one tries to bite him but he rolls out of the way and into the path of another, dodging that ones pincers another fires a blast of sparks at him, Odd jumps out of the way and smirks as it hits another Spiderak instead causing the Spiderak to screech and flinch, Yumi now takes the opportunity to destroy it.

"Protect Aelita" shouts Jearmy.

"Hai! Yai!" yells Ulrich as he slices the pincers off a Spiderak that had almost reached the pink haired elf girl.

"Aelita get to the tower, quickly!"

Aelita runs over the edge of the cliff and along the webbing, while Odd, Ulrich and Yumi hold off the advancing army of spiders.

Aelita reached halfway along the web when a group of hidden Spideraks burst forth from below, they knock her off the web and into the digital sea.

"Aelita!!!!!!" screams Jearmy.

"Noooooooo!!!!" yells Yumi, Ulrich and Odd.

"Aaaaahhh! What!" exclaims Aelita as a red claw appears from no where and swipes her up, she looks across and see's that the claw is attached to a large red scorpion shaped monster that has materialized onto the spider web.

Dark red in colour with purple glowing eyes, it appears both machine like and organic, it's at least four times the size of a Spiderak and has two large pincer-claws that are flexible and strong, it has six firm legs to support it and a long elongated tail ending in a sharp stinger, it's head is the same as a scorpions but it seems more intelligent, it observes Aelita as if curious, it does not possess the Symbol of Xana.

"Aelita?" asks Jearmy.

"It's…oh Jearmy it's a Scorponok!" Aelita gasps "they were all destroyed, they were designed to protect lyoko against damage disease and infection"

"An Anti-virus program" exclaims Jearmy "a rough analogy would be an anti-body but for Lyoko"

"If Lyoko had those bad boy's, how come they didn't stop Xana?" asks Odd.

"Xana was to powerful, that time the Virus won, when Xana tried to resurrect the Spiderak programs to fight, the remains of a Scorponok program was resurrected by accident" theorizes Jearmy.

"Hey, we all know Xana can make mistakes" says Yumi, as she ducks under a lashing Spiderak.

Inside the Scorponok's CPU an image of Aelita's face forms the word AELITA is typed next to it.

After putting her down in front of him, the Spiderak's attack, one sinks it's pincers into him while others fire blasts of sparks at the giant monster, jerking the Scorponok fights back slashing out with it's claws and tail sting.

"**Go! Go! Run Aelita, deactivate the tower" **says the Scorponok in an artificial voice.

"You can talk?" asks Aelita amazed.

"**Yes, now go, I can only hold them for so long, go!" **the Scorponok states.

Aelita runs forward, the Scorponok slashes it's claws cutting a Spiderak in half (making it fade away to nothing) it's tail thrashes out knocking several Spiderak into the digital sea.

Odd fires his last few arrows at the never ending spider onslaught.

"Odd your running out of arrows!" warns Jearmy.

"Tell me something I don't know" replies a worried odd, three Spideraks on one side of him charge their pincers, another three on the opposite side of Odd also charge their pincers, they fire in union a static blast which he only just jumps over, the six Spideraks destroy each other in the crossfire.

"Alright, I've still got it!" cheers Odd before he's hit and devirtulized by another Spiderak

"We can't hold out much longer" yells Ulrich as his 2nd clone is killed.

"Ulrich more are coming" says Yumi, glancing at the nest which is now writhering with the weight of hundreds more Spiderak.

The Scorponok also looks up at the nest and aims his stinger tail at it an fires a lancing ruby red laser beam of energy, the beam burns into the nest, causing a blast wave that vaporizes nest, blowing up all but a few Spiderak reinforcements.

"Looks like the odd's have been reduced" states Odd before hearing a pointed scream "Yumi!" He turns in time to see Yumi been devirtulized by in a Spideraks pincers.

"You'll pay for that" whispers Ulrich, he attacks aided by the Scorponok.

"Aelita something's coming, something big" exclaims Jearmy as Yumi and Odd run out of the transporter and up to him.

"Relax, we've got 'em beat" states a confident Ulrich as he triangulates and destroys another monster.

Aelita has almost reached the tower when it drops out from nowhere a Giant Spiderak 5X the size of the Scorponok, its eight legs placed around the Tower; its ginormous head looks directly down at her, Aelita steps back in fear, it gnashes its Mandeville's and prepares a wave of static energy.

"Aelita Noooo!" yells Ulrich but is devirtulized by one of the dozen remaining normal sized Spideraks

"Help me" begs Aelita as the giant Spiderak launches its attack, but suddenly the Scorponok is towering over her shielding her, the last of the other spiderak attacking it's back are vaporized.

The Scorponok shudders in pain, yet manages to fire back with it's tail laser in retaliation.

"Why are you protecting me?" asks Aelita shocked

"**Go deactivate tower" **screeches the Scorponok in intense pain.

Aelita nods dazed and runs past the struggling giants and into the tower.

Both the Spiderak and Scorponok are about to be destroyed but both continue fighting.

Aelita steps into the middle of the tower and jumps up to the next level, placing her hand on the screen it identifies her as AELITA and then asks for a code she types in LYOKO and watches as the surrounding screens shut down.

"Return to the past now!" Jearmy announces as he hits the enter key on the supercomputer.

A white glow envelops the tower before spreading throughout Lyoko, the two rampaging giants disappear with the glow, which spreads to the factory and then beyond.

Jearmy's Room

"Yo Bro! Was up!" asks Odd bouncing into the room with Ulrich in toe.

"Just talking with Aelita" says Jearmy looking up from his computer "and can you please stop watching those American films"

"Everything alright in Lyoko" asks Ulrich.

"Uh yeah, their were a few scraps of data left over from the battle but Lyoko's recycle rates will delete them, and I have a feeling Xana will stick to his traditional monsters next time"

"In plain French?" asks Odd.

Ulrich sighs "those Spiderak won't be coming back, right Jearmy?"

"Yeah Xana will never be able to use them again, I'm certain"

"I guess we should head on over to Yumi's then" states Ulrich.

"No sweat we made it last time" Claims Odd.

"Why me?" Jearmy asks himself.

"You're still just lucky" comments Odd.

"Well our distraction should kick of in…." says Ulrich

"...10…8…….6...5…4…3…2…1…Now!" declares Odd

Nothing happens.

"Are you sure you've set up a distraction this time?" asks Jearmy.

"Certain" replies Ulrich.

"What could have gone wrong" complains Odd.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" a long and piecing scream is heard.

"Aww my timing was off" Odd sighs.

"I really don't want to know what you did" Jearmy claims as he grabs his coat and follows his friends out of the room.

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing" promises Odd.

On Lyoko

Unown to Jearmy the data left over from the Scorponok program was not been deleted, slowly it began to pull itself together and reassemble itself, taking the leftover data from the Spiderak programs, it begins the time consuming task of rewriting the data to match it's own.


End file.
